THIS IS WAR
by ShayGlsn
Summary: Nevan Potter entame sa sixième année d'études à Poudlard, sur un fond de guerre. cette année, et elle le sait, sera sûrement la dernière un tant soit peu tranquille. c'est sans compter sur l'aide de son cousin James, et d'un certain Sirius Black qu'elle ne laissera pas indifférent.
1. Le commencement

**le commencement**

Nevan Potter regardait la fumée s'évaporer dans le ciel gris et nuageux, en pensant à cette nouvelle et année à Poudlard.

en bas, dans le salon, ses parents hurlaient l'un contre l'autre.

la raison de cette dispute, comme toute les autres dispute qu'ils aient put avoir récemment, était en rapport avec leur avenir incertain.

n'importe qui pouvait mourir.

elle même était consciente qu'elle pouvait perdre la vie, simplement en descendant dans la rue.

et ça la rendait folle de rage.

comment un être humain comme il en existe des milliers, pouvait avoir une si grande emprise sur des vies pour la plus part innocentes?

assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, sa cigarette au coin des lèvres, Nevan se fit une promesse.

elle se promit de se battre.

pour que ses parents puissent rentrer chez eux le soir sans avoir à prié pour ne pas retrouver son cadavre dans sa chambre.

pour que ses enfants, lorsqu'elle en aura, puissent vivre en sécurité.

Nevan se promit qu'elle se battrait jusqu'à la fin, pour qu'un jour elle puisse s'endormir sans se demander si elle se réveillerait le lendemain.


	2. Chapitre 1

chapitre 1

assise sur une banquette en cuir rouge, et la tête posée sur la fenêtre du train, Nevan Potter regardait distraitement le paysage.

en face d'elle, sa meilleure amie Athéna, lisait un journal dont la fille sur la couverture n'arrêtait pas de changer de position.

elles étaient toute les deux plongées dans le plus grand des silences, et autant vous dire que ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes.

mais elles aimaient bien ces moments sans parler.

ça leur rappelait qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de dire des mots pour se comprendre, c'était leur bulle imaginaire qui les coupaient du monde extérieur.

dehors, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, qui en devenait presque étrange.

Nevan se demandait si ce n'était pas quelqu'un, qui avait jeter un sort pour pouvoir passer une journée ensoleillée. puis elle se rendit compte que c'était complètement stupide, et secoua la tête.

la brune en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsque la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd.

-doucement Queuedver, t'a faillit faire exploser la porte ! clama une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

son cousin, James Potter, ainsi que toute sa bande d'amis, entra et prit place aux côtés des deux filles.

-la bande des dégénérés. les salua Athéna.

-content de te revoir Smith. lui répondit Remus Lupin en retour.

Nevan esquissa un sourire en voyant les joues de sa meilleure amie, d'habitude insensible aux charmes de n'importe quel garçon, prendre une teinte rosée.

Athéna était totalement folle de Remus Lupin, et ce depuis leur deuxième année.

même en apprenant qu'il était en réalité un loup-garou.

et que ses amis étaient devenus des animagus pour l'aider à supporter cette malédiction les soirs de pleines lunes.

-qu'est ce que tu lis ? demanda Peter, le plus petit de la bande en montrant son journal d'un signe de tête.

Nevan soupira.

la Gazette du sorcier, le journal en question, racontait les dernières attaques de ... Voldemort.

un puissant mage noir qui gagnait de plus en plus de pouvoirs et dont la haine envers les moldus et les sorciers nés de parents moldus était sans égale.

en ces temps de guerre, Nevan aurait voulue se changer les idées.

mais on ne peux pas mettre ce genre de choses de côté.

c'est impossible.

-rien de très joyeux. répondit la blonde après avoir croisé le regard de sa meilleure amie.

personne dans le compartiment n'insista, semblant comprendre.

-je sens que cette nouvelle année va être... grandiose. lâcha soudainement Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James.

-évidemment Patmol, après tout qui dit nouvelle année dit encore plus de blagues à faire à ces idiots de Serpentards.

Nevan ricana, les Maraudeurs, comme ils aimaient se faire appeler, n'avaient aucune limite.

vraiment aucune.

elle sortit un paquet de cigarette de la poche de son jean moldu, et l'alluma après avoir entrouvert la fenêtre de leur compartiment.

Peter la regardait avec fascination, comme presque à chaque fois qu'il regardait quelqu'un, expirer la fumée lentement.

-tu baves Queuedver. le prévint James. en même temps qui ne baverait pas devant ma Nevie, c'est une Potter.

Peter s'enfonça dans son siège en rougissant, tandis que Sirius rigolait méchamment.

-excuse moi Cornedrue, mais elle n'a rien de spécial ta "Nevie".

et voila, comme toujours il a fallut qu'il fasse un commentaire.

oui, la relation entre Nevan et Sirius a toujours été ... compliquée.

tout le temps à se lancer des piques, des insultes et j'en passe.

l'année dernière, Sirius avait dépassé les bornes en lui jetant du jus de citrouille dessus... avec la carafe.

depuis Nevan l'ignorait, ce qui avait le don de le rendre fou.

il avait prit goût à ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris avec elle.

-tu rigoles j'espère Black ? s'enquit Athéna. Nevan a fait plus de ravages que toi avec toute ses conquêtes.

-oui bon, pas la peine de remettre ça sur le tapis. s'énerva légèrement James.

pour lui, Nevan était comme une sœur, les deux Potter étant enfant unique.

et il ne supportait pas de la voir sortir avec des garçons, les embrasser, et j'en passe, devant lui.

-tu parle, ils se servaient d'elle, rien de plus. répliqua l'aîné des Black.

-ta gueule. lâcha Nevan après quelques secondes de silence.

le brun tourna lentement la tête, et plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux marrons clairs, virant presque au jaune, de la brune.

-je te demande pardon?

-je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule Black. elle tira une dernière taffe, puis jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre. c'est clair ou tu veux que je te l'écrive sur une lettre et que je te la fasse envoyer par ma chouette?

Athéna et Remus éclatèrent de rire, tout comme James.

seul Peter, peut être par peur de subir les foudres de Sirius, resta silencieux.

-je t'avais laisser une chance de retirer ces mots beaucoup trop vulgaires pour mon pauvre coeur mais bien. il haussa les épaules. prépare toi à acheter des tonnes de mouchoirs pour sécher tes larmes de défaites une fois que j'aurais une fois de plus, réussis à te mettre à bout.

-Patmol vas-y doucement quand même, c'est ma cou-

-reste en dehors de ça James. la rabroua Nevan. très bien Black, j'en prends note. mais tu devrais le noter aussi quelque part dans ton petit cerveau, parce que le seul de nous deux qui finira par être ramassé à la petite cuillère, c'est toi.

elle était tellement occupée à menacer Sirius, qu'elle ne croisa pas le regard d'Athéna.

celui qui prédisait une très très mauvaise idée.

après avoir mît le groupe de garçon à la porte pour se mettre en tenue de sorcière, Nevan et Athéna eurent à peine le temps d'aller les rejoindre que le Poudlard Express arriva à destination.

il faisait nuit, et Nevan éclata de rire lorsque sa meilleure amie prit les cheveux blonds virant sur le blanc de Lucius Malfoy pour une cascade de lumière.

en même temps qui aurait pensé que ces longs fils blancs n'étaient en fait que les poils crâniens du Serpentard ?

les filles saluèrent les Maraudeurs, puis comme à chaque rentrée, prirent une calèche pour deux, qui les amenèrent jusqu'au château.

-salut les filles, vous avez passés de bonnes vacances ?

Nevan sourit à la préfète des Gryffondor, tout en s'installant sur le long banc en bois.

la table n'allait pas tarder à être remplie de plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres, et elle en avait déjà marre d'attendre.

reconcentrons nous donc sur la préfète.

en plus de son rôle assez important au sein de la commune des rouge et or, Lily Evans était l'objet de tout les désirs de James Potter.

malheureusement pour le cousin de Nevan, il n'a toujours pas saisit quelle attitude avoir pour qu'elle s'intéresse un tant soit peu à lui.

-merveilleuses, comme toujours. railla Athéna, dont la relation entre elle et les membres de sa famille était... tendue. et toi ?

-oh vous savez, des vacances moldues.

Lily était toujours gênée de parler de ses origines en public depuis que certaines personnes s'amusaient à la traiter de Sang-de-bourbe.

-je suis sûre que ça devait être cool. tenta Nevan pour la rassurer.

la rousse lui sourit gentiment, puis leur faussa compagnie en apercevant Dorcas Meadowes, sa meilleure amie, assise à l'autre bout de la table.

-elle est gentille Lily, mais elle ne devrait pas avoir honte de parler de qui elle est. lança Athéna.

la brune hocha la tête entièrement d'accord.

« on les emmerde les autres. » pensa-t-elle.

la cérémonie des répartitions fut expédiée rapidement, ou alors Nevan n'y avait juste pas prêtée attention.

le brouhaha de la Grande salle commença à se faire plus discret, puis on n'entendait plus que le ventre de certains élèves gargouiller.

et pour cause, Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, venait de prendre place sur l'estrade qui lui donnait une vue sur l'ensemble de la salle.

-je serait bref, dit-il de sa voix amplifiée par un sort, bon appétit à tous et à toutes.

comme par magie, jeux de mots vous avez saisit haha ( - ne faites pas attention aux commentaires de cette voix stupide ), des plats apparurent sur toute les tables, au grand bonheur des élèves qui poussèrent des grands cris d'extase.

-j'en rêvais depuis que je me suis assise ici. lâcha Nevan en se servant de la purée.

le repas se déroula dans la meilleure des ambiances, tout le monde trop occupée à manger pour parler de sujets plus préoccupants, puis ce fut l'heure de monter dans son dortoir respectif.

-LES PREMIÈRES ANNÉES, SUIVEZ MOI ! cria Lily devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

Athéna rougit de plus belle, lorsque Remus, lui aussi préfet cette année, lui frôla le bras pour aller rejoindre sa "coéquipière".

Nevan ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

évidemment voir sa meilleure amie "amoureuse" c'était toujours bien, mais l'amour..

c'est un truc éphémère, un peu comme un dessin sur le sable ou un message écrit dans les airs.

ça finira par s'effacer.

la brune en était la de ses pensées, qu'elle le remarqua même pas être arrivée devant la porte du dortoir des filles.

et elle ne réagit pas non plus, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

-lâche moi.

oh, en fait si.

Nevan se retourna brusquement, déjà prête à brandir sa baguette, lorsqu'elle vit que c'était simplement cet idiot de Black.

-du calme Nevie, ricana-t-il, je voulais juste te prévenir que...

et avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de dire "ouf", les mains expertes du Gryffondor la firent basculer en arrière.

ils avaient l'air prêts pour entamer un tango endiablé.

si l'on oublie le regard noir de Nevan et l'air arrogant de Sirius.

leurs nez respectifs se touchaient presque, et comme n'importe quelle autre fille normale, Nevan n'avait qu'une envie :

mettre un coup de tête à Sirius Black.

-que la partie avait commencé.


	3. Chapitre 2

chapitre 2

-bien, pour le prochain cours j'aimerais un parchemin sur les différentes étapes sur la transformation d'un objet. bonne journée à tous et à toutes.

Nevan sortit du cours de métamorphose en vitesse.

elle l'aimait bien la vieille McGonagall, mais elle aimait encore plus se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour assouvir son désir le plus profond :

remplir son estomac, vide, après quatre longues heures de cours.

-Nevie, jamais tu m'attends !

-désolé Athéna, mais te regarder faire les yeux doux à Lupin alors que j'aurais put manger... le choix est vite fait.

la blonde leva les yeux au ciel, tout en prenant place face à Nevan.

-pour la dernière fois je ne faisait pas "les yeux doux" à Remus. elle haussa les épaules et se remplit un verre d'eau. je lui demandais juste... des conseils pour mon parchemin.

-mon cul oui. répliqua la brune. mais bon, comme tu dois être la personne la plus bornée de ce château, après moi bien sûr, je n'insisterait pas.

Athéna lui montra son majeur, puis les deux jeune filles commencèrent à manger, vite rejointe par les Maraudeurs qui s'installèrent à leurs côtés.

-Queuedver, laisse moi une place à côté de ma chère et tendre Nevan.

celle-ci hésitait d'ailleurs entre lancer un sortilège à Black, ou carrément lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

Peter, à qui on reprochait d'avoir le béguin pour notre Nevan, se leva à contre-coeur, et prit place entre Remus et James.

-tu pose une seule partie de ton corps sur moi, et je te jette dans le lac.

Remus éclata de rire, ce qui fit rougir Athéna.

le rire de Remus équivalait à une douce mélodie pour elle.

elle aurait voulue l'entendre à chaque fois qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

-oh allez Nevie, tu meurs d'envie d'être avec moi, je le sais. je le sens.

-Patmol, c'est ma cousine et tu es mon meilleur ami. James se leva et prit un air faussement triste. vue que je n'ai pas envie d'assister à votre séance de... de votre jeu assez bizarre, je me voit donc dans l'obligation de vous fausser compagnie pour aller manger avec la pauvre Evans.

-personne ne te retiens, on sait tous que tu meurs d'envie d'aller la rejoindre. ajouta Peter.

celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et quitta la table pour rejoindre la rousse.

-bon, maintenant que James est enfin partit, je peux passer aux choses sérieuses.

Sirius se frotta les mains tel une mouche machiavélique, et passa son bras autour des épaules de Nevan.

-franchement Black, je croyais que le but de cette compétition c'était de pousser l'autre à bout. la brune soupira d'exaspération. je ne suis même pas un tant soit peu énervée, je suis juste désespérée.

-ah mais c'est là où tu n'as rien compris trésor. il leva la tête, fière de lui. je vais te faire tomber amoureuse de moi, tu seras totalement dépendante de moi. et puis après j'hésite entre te briser le coeur ou te laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette.

t'es la cousine de James et c'est assez embêtant. je ne peux pas te faire souffrir comme je le voudrais.

alors Nevan tourna la tête, et plongea ses yeux rendus jaunes par l'éclairage de la salle, dans ceux gris de Sirius.

-James n'a rien à voir là dedans.

et on sait aussi bien l'un que l'autre que tu n'arriverais jamais à me faire t'aimer.

qui pourrait t'aimer ? tu me répugnes Black. soit, la partie est commencée, mais sache que tu as déjà perdu.

il était 20 heures passées lorsque Nevan sortit de la bibliothèque.

le jeune fille était très douée en cours de potions, et encore plus en cours de DCFM.

mais elle ne l'était pas du tout en métamorphoses, et ce foutu parchemin lui avait prit sa première soirée à Poudlard.

Athéna, elle, avait abandonnée l'idée de rester jusqu'à pas d'heure, et avait expédiée son devoir le plus rapidement possible avant de retourner dans leur dortoir.

Nevan salua madame Pince d'un signe de tête, et descendit les escaliers d'un pas rapide pour se rendre jusqu'à sa salle commune.

sauf que comme vous le savez sûrement tous, les escaliers de Poudlard changent quasiment tout le temps, et la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps d'y penser qu'elle se retrouvait déjà en train de dégringoler les marches sur les fesses.

-hey, tu vas bien ?

malgré son postérieur qui la faisait atrocement souffrir en ce moment même, la brune sortit sa baguette par instinct.

les couloirs étaient totalement déserts, ou presque, d'habitude à cette heure là.

-oui, merci. elle se releva péniblement, mais gardant son arme magique à la main.

-tu peux la ranger, je ne te ferrait aucun mal.

Nevan détailla ce garçon pour le moins étrange, qu'elle n'avais jamais vue auparavant.

-Alec Duval. dit-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. j'habitais aux États-Unis avant, mais ma famille a déménagée.

c'est ma première année ici.

Alec était assez séduisant avec ses yeux bleus tirant sur le violet et ses cheveux blonds.

puis Nevan remarqua l'écusson ornant sa robe de sorcier, et son sourire s'estompa immédiatement.

-je doit y aller.

elle ramassa sa sacoche qui traînait sur le sol, et marcha rapidement dans la direction inverse.

-attends ! dit moi ton nom au moins ?

elle se retourna en plein milieu du couloir et le regarda avec insistance.

malgré son statut de membre à part entière du clan des vipères malfaisantes, Alec était vraiment, vraiment, pas mal du tout.

-à toi de le découvrir.

hey, voici mon deuxième chapitre.

je ne sais pas si l'histoire vous plaît, je sais que pour l'instant les chapitres sont plus tôt "joyeux", comparé au titre, mais l'histoire ne fait que commencer.

bref, j'essayerais de poster vraiment souvent ! :)

P.S- merci pour vos review ça me fait très plaisir !


End file.
